Recently, devices such as smart TVs and smart phones, which provide contents, have been diversified and even the types of contents provided through them tend to be diversified from movies, music and games to education, medical care and home shopping.
As conventional interface methods for controlling contents, methods for using a tool such as mouse, keyboard, remote controller, etc. connected to the devices that provide contents in a wired or wireless way may be considered. According to such methods, users should accept inconvenience to specify and control every piece of content by using tools. As the misuse of such tools might frequently occur, such methods might cause users to control content difficulty and to keep and manage such tools separately. In addition, in case of a content that emphasizes reality such as 3D games, when users intend to control the content by using such tools, users cannot feel reality from the content.
To overcome the problems of the conventional technology, studies on the methods for controlling a content by using a user's gestures have, been actively conducted, and as the result, a variety of technologies are being developed. As a technology regarding a method for controlling a content by using a user's gestures, there is Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0053396, which discloses a technology to acquire an image of a hand gesture of the user by using the camera module of a terminal, extract feature points by analyzing the acquired image, detect any movement of the extracted feature points, and then execute a specific function of the terminal after recognizing a specific gesture.
As the aforementioned technology controls the terminal by recognizing hand gestures, the types of gestures which can be recognized in the terminal, however, are limited and it is not easy to control the content effectively with the user's simple gestures. Therefore, it has a limit to enjoy realistic content. Accordingly, the applicant comes to develop a technology to increase the rate of participation of users in the content and to allow more accurate and more realistic content to be enjoyed by making the content be controlled in an extremely convenient and various way by using gestures-combining information which combines the information on locations and directions included in data on the gestures in a head region and a hand region.